Dolphin Die
by anoniblast25
Summary: La rutina de Makoto era la misma de todos los días. Era cosa de ir a trabajar, tomar su café y al terminar, llegar al panteón para entregar los girasoles. Un reencuentro incómodo con el bello dientes de tiburón será algo... ¿Nostálgico? Sí, porque Haruka era la luz que a los dos irradiaba, y esa luz se perdió en el horizonte de un océano pacífico. {ONE SHOT} [RINHARUMAKO] (AU)


**DOLPHIN DIE**

_**Título:**__ Delfín Muerto  
__**Writer:**__ Nina Blast (anoniblast25)  
__**Idioma:**__ Español  
__**Género:**__ Angst, Tristeza, Nostalgia, Shonen-ai  
__**Fandom:**__ Free! ISC / Free! ES  
__**Pareja(s):**__ Un trío común_

[ONE SHOT] [Soft. Mención de MakoRin, MakoHaru y RinHaru]

* * *

**NOTAS**

Y síp, ya regresé otra vez XDDD! Wow, dos oneshots publicados el mismo día... ALGUIEN PÁREME.

No quiero hablar mucho al respecto, pero como dije antes, muchas personas dicen que me sobrepaso con Suicide!Haru, pero es taaan lindo que me gusta verlo así 8c.

En fin, cabe recalcar que este trío también es uno de mis favoritos, perdonen el spam de "trios" pero ando alocada. k c io toi r-loka XD

Agradezco views y reviews, gracias~!

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

**[Delfín Muerto]**

_Y dime que no es cierto aquello de que ves nadar,  
a un príncipe delfín que muerto está._

Todos los días a partir de aquella noche trágica, Makoto se dirigía al panteón con unos hermosos girasoles amarillos en ramo blanco después del trabajo. Caminaba por la estación de tren, subía al que daba la parada más rápida y llegaba en menos de media hora. Esa era la rutina de todos los malditos días. Siempre puntual. No gustaba de retrasarse.

Varias veces fueron excepciones para no hacer aquella actividad que se hacía costumbre poco a poco. Un ejemplo, habría podido ser aquella visita al hospital donde vio a Nagisa y Rei. Ellos estaban tan felices con el nacimiento de la pequeña Regina, su princesa, una bonita niña de cabellos rubios y ojos violeta; que olvidaban poco a poco el dolor causal en la preocupación de Makoto. Pero a él no le importaba. De algo estaba seguro: Nagisa y Rei nunca fallarían a su promesa de estar con _ellos_ cueste lo que cueste, aunque ahora tuviesen más prioridades con la pequeña Regina para formar una bonita y feliz familia.  
Otra pudo ser el día de la boda de Gou con el antiguo capitán de Samezuka que conocía por nombre Seijuuro Mikoshiba o algo así; no estaba muy seguro de que ése fuera su nombre, pero estaba tan feliz por el matrimonio de Gou que ni siquiera prestó atención a las invitaciones donde venía el nombre del prometido.  
Inclusive la última que recuerda, fue la vez cuando Rin llegó de Australia tan algunos años de no haber vuelto. Se habían encontrado todos como en los viejos tiempos, y él había presentado a Suzuki, su prometida y actualmente ahora esposa; Nagisa y Rei, que estaban legalmente casados por la Iglesia, presentaron a Regina con apenas cuatro años de edad en aquel entonces; Gou y Seijuuro anunciaban el embarazo de la joven, y Rin presentaba a una bonita chica que había conocido por las orillas de Australia, un día que se perdió en una dirección no muy existente en sus conocimientos por allá. Y platicaron cosas triviales, como de qué se ganaban la vida ahora y cómo esperaban al nuevo futuro de sus próximos hijos o que tanta felicidad podrían irradiar.

Cuando Rin se percató de algo tan importante que les dio a todos un coñazo en el estómago. Y fue Haruka. Alguien que no había ido en aquel _summer break*._

Pero ahora eso no importaba porque fueron muchos años atrás. Actualmente, Makoto trabajaba en una prestigiada universidad en las afueras de Tokyo como buen profesor dado a la maestría con la que se había graduado, tenía al menos dos hijos de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que adoraba y quería con tanto amor y una hermosa esposa que le llenaba los días grises como ese.  
Nagisa y Rei tenían a la pequeña Regina en un buen puesto como su padre, ella quería ser científica, y eso irradiaba las luces de Ryugazaki que, feliz, comprendía a su hija y le ayudaba con lo que quisiese. La pequeña tenía actualmente… ¿12 o 13 años? Quién sabe, pero era muy inteligente, y eso alegraba no sólo a sus padres, sino a Makoto y a todos.  
Gou estaba en la misma situación que Mako, con dos lindos gemelitos de cabellos rojizos y bonitas orbes miel. Sus hijos apenas cursaban la primaria y aprendían a nadar con los entrenamientos de Seijuuro. Una bonita familia.  
Rin seguía con una relación de cinco años o más, se veía muchas veces que peleaba mucho con su pareja, puesto a que cada vez que pasaba algo grave, él llegaba a Japón y se resguardaba en un departamento que había alquilado en sus días de soltero y que todavía seguía donde mismo. La frustración que le daba la hermosa mujer de cabellera azul y ojos tan bonitos como el agua era horrible. Odiaba enfrentársele, pero su orgullo a veces era más grande que el amor.

Cada quien había hecho su camino para bien o para mal. O eso creía Makoto muchas veces y se trataba de convencer.

El caso es que por el momento estaban todos bien. Sus vidas eran maravillosas (por excepción de Rin, que había perdido contacto con él hace tres meses), pero de todo aquello, fuera de todo eso… Había cierto dolor en los corazones de todos.

Una vez llegó al panteón, saludó a la vejeta que se la pasaba todas las tardes rezando y meditando en una pequeña banca frente a unos lagos donde descansaban varios árboles, entre ellos algunos de pétalos de cerezo que le encantaban a la mujer. Primero conversaban como siempre, ella le ofrecía alguna hogaza de pan dulce que compraba antes de llegar y Makoto siempre la aceptaba para tranquilizarse. Y siempre que entraba, era lo mismo. Caminaba por los pasillos de tierra y las lápidas que tomaban curso y poco a poco evolucionaban, ahí, al fondo, estaba una en especial. Cuando llegaba y terminaba su hogaza de pan para aclararse la garganta, desabrocharse un poco la chaqueta frotar un poco sus manos por la fría brisa que corría; se sentaba cerca de la lápida y miraba el cielo. Se mantenía en ciertas ocasiones pensando como iniciaría cada conversación que tenía con la solitaria y grisácea lápida repleta de flores, entre ellas, los delicados girasoles y los rosales.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención. Y esa atención se concentró en una cabellera bastante rojiza que se movía poco a poco con el helado viento. Matsuoka mayor usaba una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello, un gorro blanco que cubría hasta sus oídos y un gran suéter color negro, al igual que sus pantalones y sus botas verdes amago. Lo que parecía traer en sus delicadas manos con guantes era un ramo de rosas.

Se frotó las manos como todos los días y ajustó el agarre del ramo de girasoles. Suspiró. No podía creerlo.

¿Qué hacía Rin ahí parado frente a la lápida?

Se acostumbró a verlo por un momento y terminó por acercársele. Le tocó el hombro, y no le sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo de un arrebato, quitó su mano rápidamente para alejarse.

—Makoto —Susurró con un eje de sorpresa y sus órbitas casi saliendo por sus ojos. Su triste mirada se concentró en sus propios zapatos y después nuevamente en Tachibana—, no esperé verte por aquí.

—Eso iba a decir yo, Rin —Musitó. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Rin estaba ahí para hacer lo mismo que él—.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos y Makoto se agachó para dejar el ramo de flores. Unas bonitas rosas recién frescas fueron las que cayeron también al pie de la lápida. Un sollozo de Rin fue escuchado. Makoto no sabía qué hacer.

Todos los días eran iguales a aquel, con la excepción de la presencia del pelirrojo que todavía lloraba como si fuese la primera vez que escucha las palabras: _‹‹Haru murió, Rin››, _que tanto se clavaron en su pecho. Las causales de que el insomnio se incrementara las pocas noches que se quedó en su departamento en Tokyo.

Las orbes esmeraldas estaban en silencio al igual que las carmesís, que se mataban una a una para no hacer que las lágrimas saliesen.

—Él… Siempre hacía cosas que me sacaran de quicio. Pero aun así, me gustó lo competitivo que podía llegar a ser, eso era lo que nos unía.

—Rin…

—Me gustaba, Makoto. Siempre me gustó Haru… —Susurró con cierta tristeza, arrastrando palabras— Y sé que suene extraño viniendo de mí, sé tampoco que no me entenderías o cualquier mierda así.  
››Pero siempre gusté de estar con él. Siempre tuve los pies sobre la tierra porque Sousuke me lo pedía, me hacía ilusiones yo solo y creía en el amor correspondido, pero también caí en cuenta que algo así jamás hubiese podido pasar con él. Él aquí. Yo allá.  
››No podía llevármelo vivir a Australia, y yo no podía quedarme aquí. Intenté verlo en muchas competencias, pero no siempre tuve la oportunidad o el tiempo. Y sé que tal vez te de asco porque gustase de un hombre, pero… Fue la razón del porqué seguía cada día viviendo.

Las palabras salieron estrepitosamente fuera de Rin. Tan rápido y tan exagerado que las lágrimas ya no cesaron y se largó a llorar todavía ahí parado. En silencio, con una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos.

Un silencio incómodo fue lo único que había entre ambos, ¿desde cuándo aquellos ambientes aparecían? ¡Nunca! Pero la presión en el pecho del pelirrojo y el dolor de Makoto era tan inmensa que ni siquiera sabían de lo que hablaban.

—Te entiendo, Rin.

—¿Lo haces?

—Sí.

Se habían dado cuenta.

Makoto pensaba que como Rin se desahogaba en aquellos instantes, él también tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era amigo de Haruka. Entendía perfectamente como Rin se sentía porque él pensaba lo mismo. Gustó de Haruka y conoció a Suzuki intentando olvidarle, algo que pasó por poco tiempo, pero ahora sólo le recordaba más y más, y ella no tenía ni idea.

—Te entiendo porque aunque Haru nunca fue de muchas palabras, podía saber que pensaba con sólo verle a los ojos. Siempre brillaban, siempre hablaban más por él que su propia boca —Habló con cierta timidez y nostalgia. Rin se atragantó en lágrimas, suspiraba intentando calmarse, pero le era imposible. Así que Mako siguió—. A mí también me gustó, Rin. Siempre hubo algo especial que me conectara a él. Pero a diferencia de ti, intenté no hacerme ilusiones porque siempre supe que a Haru no le gustaba enredarse con alguien en _'ese término'_ aunque sonara cruel.  
››Le amé como a nadie en el mundo. Fue mi otro yo, mi alma gemela y la persona con la que compartí desgracias y esperanzas. Nunca me rendí. Lo mantuve a mí lado, pero era hora de partir y de volvernos independientes de nosotros dos.

Se miraron a los llorosos ojos. Matsuoka estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por última vez.

Makoto se ahogaba en penas. Era la primera vez que lloraba en años.

—Yo también le amé, Rin.

Y Matsuoka miró la lápida. Si Haru les estuviese viendo, ¿qué habría dicho en aquel momento? Quizá un probable ‹‹No sean idiotas y dejen de llorar›› hubiese bastado salir de esa aterciopelada voz.

Maldecía a los cielos y a los infiernos, ¡¿por qué le arrebataron a él y a Makoto algo tan preciado?! Maldecía aquel abril, maldecía aquella olimpiada, maldecía aquel viaje en avión que hizo turbulencia a última hora. Porque sí, Haruka había muerto en un viaje hacia París.

Maldecía sus propios sentimientos.

—Me hubiese gustado decirle algo… Yo…

—No llores.

—Todavía me duele su pérdida.

—A mí también.

Pero se quedaron en silencio. Las heridas se abrían y las lágrimas salían más y más.

Era en retrospectiva, un delfín muerto.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

Y aquí acabó... sip, fue más corto de lo que pensé, total, espero les haya gustado. Me despido rápidamente, agradezco reviews y si te gustó, déjame un fav+, apoyas mi causa, gracias n_n 3


End file.
